


Cryptids Need Cuddles Too

by jadehqknb



Series: I'll stop the world (and melt with you) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fae, Cryptids, Cuddles, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, kinda experimental, mothman daichi, plant fae oikawa, self indulgent, semi request from my lovelies in the discord, shadow man iwaizumi, since i've never written these creatures before, yeti owl man bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: In a tree at the very edge of the forest, Daichi sat watching the sun sink between two peaks, the snow glowing as though on fire. His antennae twitched, his wings fluttered and his stomach twisted with a familiar want,a need, to fly towards the flame. He wasn’t stupid enough to flyintofire, but that instinct to be close to light, to immerse himself in its warmth, well, it burned in him.





	Cryptids Need Cuddles Too

**Author's Note:**

> In one of the servers I frequent, we talk cryptids. And cuddles. And cryptid cuddles. So from that, this was born. I hope it is enjoyed. It was fun writing something just to write it, with no end really in mind, just to enjoy the journey of creating something new. 
> 
> Dedicated to Airy, Ash and Bee!

In a little corner of a rather large world, surrounded by snow-capped mountain ranges, lay a forest filled with fae and monsterkind. It wasn’t a secret, wasn’t a danger, it was just there, like so many places in the world are. It was beautiful, filled with flowers and plants that grew nowhere else because if there was one thing Oikawa—king of the plant fae—made sure of, it was that _his_ lands were unique.

Beyond the treeline spread the luscious rolling plains, wildflowers swaying in the wind and beyond that the path to the mountain tops, though few of the forest inhabitants ventured there, as for most of them, it was too cold. 

In a tree at the very edge of the forest, Daichi sat watching the sun sink between two peaks, the snow glowing as though on fire. His antennae twitched, his wings fluttered and his stomach twisted with a familiar want, _a need_ , to fly towards the flame. He wasn’t stupid enough to fly _into_ fire, but that instinct to be close to light, to immerse himself in its warmth, well, it burned in him. 

That or he just really missed Bokuto. The owl yeti had yet to return from his great flight, a time he took for himself to soar the skies unheeded. Daichi wished he could go with him, to fly closer to the greatest light, the sun. But Bokuto insisted it was too dangerous and he didn’t want to risk losing him. 

So Daichi waited, eyeing the skies.

“With the way you sigh so wistfully, I’m beginning to think we’re not enough for you.” 

Daichi looked down to where Oikawa stared up at him. Clad in royal foliage splendor, his cape a rich, rolling tapestry of evergreen moss dotted with starry white flower heads covering his tunic of Amaranthus, he’d look regal, if it weren’t for the pout on his petal pink lips. The crown of daisies nestled in his wavy brown locks made Daichi smile. 

“Hitoka-chan make that for you?” he asked, ignoring the accusation they both knew wasn’t true as he nodded towards the flowers. 

The distraction served its purpose, melting away Oikawa’s consternation and replacing it with a proud grin. “Yes, her creation technique is coming along.” Some of the frown returned as he added, “I just wish she’d have more confidence.” 

Daichi leaped down from his branch, spreading his wings just enough to slow his descent. Landing softly near the king, he said, “She’ll get there. Just give her time and space. Pressure doesn’t work as well on her, you know.” 

Oikawa’s frown deepened. “I know my own daughter, Daichi.” 

“Yes,” Daichi said, voice soft and warm, “but even you can forget when you get… focused.” He lifted a hand, running the tip of his index finger down the sharp line of Oikawa’s jaw and the mighty king melted like wax, stepping into his space, wrapping his arms around Daichi, caressing the softness of his wings. 

“He’ll be back soon,” he whispered. “I just wish it didn’t make you so sad when he goes.”

Daichi hugged him back for a moment, then stepped back so he could look into his eyes; eyes that shone with a brilliance both beauty and brains in nature. “I’m not sad, I’m… envious. I want to soar high like him, break the cloud line and really _feel_ the sun. But I think Bokuto fears I’ll fly into it. Who knows? Maybe he’s right. Maybe my self-control is not as strong as I think, and I’ll fly and fly and fly until I’m a spec in the expanse of blue, winking out when it’s too late to turn back.”

“Are you always this poetically maudlin?” a deep voice asked. The canopy of shadows in which Daichi and Oikawa stood hand in hand deepened to an even darker hue but instead of colder, it felt warmer. 

“Hello, Iwaizumi-san,” Daichi said, his smile returning as he looked deep into the darkness surrounding them. Two eyes, bright and shining with a light of their own making, looked back. 

“Iwa-chan, it’s rude to eavesdrop,” Oikawa complained. He yelped with a tendril of wispy black tickled under his arm. 

“Hush, oh ‘mighty king’ or I’ll block that precious sun and then where will your plants be?” 

Oikawa gasped, flinging a hand towards the eyes. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Daichi sighed, tugging Oikawa close. “Iwaizumi-san, why must you tease him so? You know how sensitive he is.”

“Too sensitive. How you're king of a quarter of the realm, I have no idea.”

“Excuse you, I’m a fantastic king!”

“That you are,” Daichi agreed. Even if a small part of him also agreed with Iwaizumi and he wished that Oikawa could be a little more dignified a little more of the time, he knew better than most the dedication and sacrifices Oikawa gave for their realm. And Iwaizumi knew it too, he just liked to rile him up for whatever reason. 

Looking at the eyes again he asked, “Can you condense today?”

“What, making you nervous?”

“You know that’s not it. I like the dark, but I also like holding you in my arms.” 

Daichi didn’t know until that moment it was possible for a shadow to blush but he distinctly saw two faint hints of rose bloom just beneath the glowing eyes. 

“How can you say such things so casually?” Iwaizumi boomed, forgetting in his embarrassment he was still encasing them. 

“Owww,” Oikawa whined, holding his hands to his ears as Daichi winced. 

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi said more quietly. The space around Daichi and Oikawa seemed to expand then contract, as though the shadow had taken a deep breath into unseen lungs. The darkness receded, pulling back to reveal the leaves and the flowers, the grass and the twigs as the retreating tide exposed the sand and shells of the shoreline, condensing until before them stood a mass of man-shaped black. 

Daichi spread his wings as wide they would go, revealing swirls of bright orange cutting through the dark grey and laid down on the soft plush grass. He gestured for them to join him but both stood transfixed, staring at the mothman as he would be wont to stare at a flickering flame. 

Into the stillness of the air, Iwaizumi whispered, “You’re so beautiful.” The blush returned, as though the words had slipped unbidden by his will, a natural reaction to the beauty before him. 

“Now who’s being embarrassing?” Daichi laughed. He beckoned again and this time the shadow man and plant fae king moved, gingerly shuffling close to lay their heads on the mothman, Iwaizumi pillowed on his chest and Oikawa on his stomach. Once they were settled, Daichi wrapped his arms around them and shifted his wings down, covering them like blankets. 

They lay there, three beings beyond the imagination of most humans, nestled in the peace and tranquility of simply being together. 

Daichi closed his eyes, drifting to sleep, dreaming of soaring the skies, Bokuto’s loud cries and laughter ringing in his ears. 

“Hey, hey, hey! What’s this? Cuddles without me?”

All three sat up, startled as Bokuto, fresh from his flight, broke into their nest of dreaming. After a moment to gather his bearings, Daichi surged up, throwing his arms around the great yeti owl’s thick neck and his legs around his waist. 

“You’re home,” he whispered, planting a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m home,” Bokuto echoed, wrapping those big strong arms around him, as his wings, silver and huge and gorgeous, enveloped the other two, holding them all as close as possible. 

“Oikawa, can you make up the bed?” Daichi asked not turning around, too happy to be held by their long traveled lover. 

Oikawa nodded, stepping away. With the wave of his hands, a lily pad, larger than any on the pond, floated into view. Vines and branches secured it tight and they all lay down, Bokuto on his back, Daichi on top of him and Oikawa curled into his side. Iwaizumi, tired of holding his solid form, winked into mist, settling over the three of them like a blanket of dark warmth and protection. 

“How was your flight?” Daichi asked, pillowing his chin on his hands to look up at Bokuto’s face. 

“It was amazing. I just feel… so free up there, ya know?”

“No, I don’t.” Daichi pouted. “Because _someone_ won’t let me go with him.” 

Bokuto winced, giving an apologetic smile, and caressed Daichi’s soft antennae. “I’m sorry, Daichi. I just… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The hesitation wasn’t missed and Daichi desperately wanted to argue the point. He wasn’t a child, he could handle himself. But he loved Bokuto, he trusted him, and if there was another reason he wasn’t ready to share for his solo ventures he would wait. He was just happy to have him back safely. 

“I know,” he whispered instead. They could talk about it another time. For now, he would bask in the warmth each of his lovers brought to him, brighter and better than any old sun any day. 

It was with that thought, he closed his eyes as the forest filled with the hum of the night ones, lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, whether in kudos or comments (although comments are the bread and butter to my muse). Thank you for reading!


End file.
